SUMMARY The Administrative Core is an integral component of this Program Project Grant. The Core will have primary responsibility for all financial management of the projects and cores. The Administrative Core will act as an extension of the Department of Neuroscience Administrative Office to maintain all accounting records. The Administrative Core will manage purchasing of supplies, major and minor equipment, and all necessary materials for each project and core. In addition to its financial responsibilities, the core will also have various administrative responsibilities. The administrative coordinator will work closely with Dr. Khalili on tasks such as scheduling the monthly Executive Committee meetings to review progress. This Core will also organize the annual External Advisory Committee meeting making all necessary travel arrangements and hotel accommodations for committee members, and the annual retreat for core participants. The Core will prepare all manuscripts and maintain records of correspondence, etc. The Core will prepare the annual non-competing continuation progress reports. The Administrative Core will also maintain records on all institutional protocols regarding the use of human subjects, vertebrate animals, biological materials, technology transfer and patent usage, etc. This Program Project will require a significant exchange of biologically active reagents and samples. The Administrative Core will closely collaborate with the Project Leaders on a regular basis to facilitate the receipt and exchange of all biologically active reagents utilized within the individual laboratories.